Sector
There are currently four sector types in FTL: Faster Than Light. *Civilian *Hostile *Nebula *Crystallic Civilian Civilian Sector In this sector you can find 2-3 stores, 2-3 various items, 1-2 empty spaces, 1-2 distress beacons, 1-3 quests, and 2-4 neutral and 6-8 hostile encounters. There is up to 8 nebula spaces. Quest: Mantis Warcamp - You may find a quest from a random civilian ship asking for help against a Mantis warcamp. As I found this in sector 1, upon reaching the quest marker, the event simply told me that the warcamp was far too large to do anything about, so my ship had to leave. Having a missile weapon on board provides a blue option in which you can fight a mantis patrol ship. Engi Controlled Sector : Contains Engi and rarely Zoltan and Humans. In this sector you can find 2-3 stores, 5 various items, 1-2 empty spaces, 1-3 distress beacons, 1-2 quests, and 5-7 neutral and 5-7 hostile encouters. Sector specific tips: *Booby trapping weapon cache trades 2 missiles for pursuit -2, taking it produces medium level drone. *When inside huge creature, sensors level 3 or Long Range Scanners give you low level augment. Otherwise you get nothing. *Assisting Engi ship has 50% chance of 2-3 mantis boarders due to a trap. If this wasn't a trap, and you save the Engi station, there is 25% chance that you can choose a reward. Fuel is most generous, but with Engi crew member, you can get 10 repair, low level weapon and a Federation base Quest. Engi Homeworlds : Unique, can appear as sector 3 or later. Has the same composition as standard Engi Sector, but has guaranteed the special Engi Quest. Hostile Rebel Controlled Sector Description goes here. Pirate Controlled Sector In this sector you can find 1-2 stores, 1-2 various items, 1-2 empty spaces, 1-2 distress beacons, 1-2 quests, and 5-6 neutral and 7-9 hostile encounters. There is up to 5 nebula spaces. Sector specific tips: *Aiding the civilian ships lets you gain a crew member with 16% chance, repairs 5 damage with 16% chance, or gives you a low-medium quality item with 50% chance. *Bribe from pirate is a low-quality item. If you refuse, you get in 20% cases repair for 15, in 20% access to a store, in 20% some scrap and in 20% you will find that the civilian ship was a rebel ship. You can either destroy them for low quality item or persuade them to delay the fleet and get pursuit -1. *With engines level 6 you can out-run the slaver with 66% chance. *With teleporter you can steal a crew member of slaver for free with 66% chance. This prompts fight. *With piloting level 2 you can get rid of asteroids when pirate ambushes you in asteroid fields. *When you find a floating cargo ship, bringing cargo aboard produces 2-5 boarders in 50% cases, half of that a ship appears as a bonus. Remaining 50% give you low-medium level item. Scanning the cargo with sensors level 3, gives you a medium item or some scrap in 66% cases. Remaining 33% it is filled with boarders. If you kill them, a ship appears and attacks. Mantis Controlled Sector : Contains mostly mantis, some humans, and rarely engi and rockmen. In this sector you can find 1-2 stores, 1-2 various items, 2-3 empty spaces, 1-3 distress beacons, and 6-7 neutral and 7-9 hostile encounters. Sector specific tips: *When finding a non-hostile ship with one survivor, killing him gives a 50% chance of him turning into a boarder, but gives you a medium reward in all cases. Releasing him can cause a 50% chance to damage your hull for 3. If you have a mantis crew member, you can talk to him to recruit him with for a 50% chance, or revealing the map otherwise. *Gambling on Mantis gladiators is broken if you bet on Blue you will lose and try to run. Therefore if you want to bet, bet on red, it has 50% chance of doubling your money. If you lose and have Engines level 4, you can get back your bet, but you will have to fight your way out. *If you are unnoticed by a Mantis ship, Cloaking has 66% chance of escape, while just avoiding results in only a 33% chance. *If you decide to open an escape pod, you gain a new crew member in 66% of the time, and lose one in 33% of the time. If you lose, the occupant of the pod also attacks your ship. Mantis Homeworld : Unique, can appear as sector 3 or later. Has the same composition as standard Mantis Sector, but has guaranteed the special Mantis Quest. Rock Controlled Sector Sector itself unknown, but the ships are very agressive and tough. (Always Red) Rock Homeworld Same as Rock Controlled Sector, only with the special Rock and Crystallic questlines. (appears in the 7th sector and rarely on the 6th. Always red.) Nebula Uncharted Nebula : Contains all races, but mostly humans. Slugs occur slighty more than other aliens. In this sector you can find 1-2 stores, 1-3 various items, 4 empty spaces, 1-3 distress beacons, and 7-8 neutral and 5-6 hostile encouters. Sector specific tips: *Cloaking enables you to ignore hidden rebel. Hoping for concealement has 33% chance of success, 33% chance of success and adding 1 pursuit, and 33% chance of failure. Engines level 4 can save you when you fail. *You can intimidate pirate ship with Weapons level 6 to get medium fuel as bribe. *Cloaking enables you to get a random low-mid level item from automated station with 75% chance. *Teleporting heavily damaged Federation ship gives you 1 crew member and some scrap. Just helping them has 33% chance of getting a crew member, and 33% chance of a rebel fight instead. *Purchasing unknown weapon for 65 scrap has 50% chance of giving you a random weapon. *Rockman crew member guarantees you a high-level reward when encountering rockmen transport. *Without sensors level 3, you have only 33% chance of engaging a spotted rebel ship. Also with 33% chance they alert the fleet and add 1 pursuit. *Escaping in plasma storm is 100% guaranteed with Cloak, and 50% guaranteed with Engines level 3. *Incapacitated ships in storm can give you high quality items. Manually searching has 20% chance of gaining crew man, 20% chance of losing crew man, 20% chance of 4 damage but gaining high quality item, and 40% chance of gaining medium quality drone or weapon. However with Piloting level 2, you have 25% chance of gaining crew man, 25% chance of medium quality drone and 25% chance of low quality weapon. *Nebula systems in an Uncharted Nebula sector won't slow down the Rebel fleet like in other sectors. Slug Home Nebula : Unique, can appear as sector 4 or later.